I Like It Raw
by homine
Summary: Kagami, Aomine, and Kuroko decide to celebrate the New Year in a special way.


**This is nothing but self-indulgent, unfiltered, dirty porn. If you were searching for a plot, then you will not find it here, sorry. All this is is three hot basketball players going at it like animals. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Almost every kink imaginable… orgasm denial, dirty talk, double penetration, and cum for champagne are the most prominent ones in here. Oh, and Kuroko being quite vulgar… that's a big one. I know he has it in him to have a dirty mouth. Kagami is shameless and Aomine is hot, bye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. If I did… it would have elements like this fic.**

**xxx**

"Fuckfuckfuck, K-Kagami, _FUCK_!" The tanned male cried out as his prostate was hit once more and Seiren's ace slammed in as far as he possibly could once his orgasm took him. Aomine's breathing was heavy and choked, his wrists trying to once again-for the umpteenth time-break free of their restraints. Pale fingers stroked his flushed cheek to draw attention to the still hard cock in front of him before his dark hair was roughly yanked back. The Touou power forward moaned at the sensation, thighs quivering from Kagami's third orgasm.

"Please make it nice and wet, Aomine-kun, unless you want it to hurt." Those light blue eyes were unwavering, completely serious to their owner's threatening words. Aomine glared with a playful glint in his eyes as he looked up at his former shadow, his mouth engulfing Kuroko's dick in one foul swoop. The light blue haired teen let out a small gasp and extended his head back against the wall as that sinful mouth worked its magic. His back ached against the headboard but with the tanned male in between his legs, he honestly did not care.

"Make it good for him and maybe I won't have to spank you until your cock weeps for it." The words tangled inside Aomine's ear and he shivered, bucking back against the fingers teasing his soaked hole. The hot liquid trailing down his legs finally begun to make a tiny puddle on the bed sheets, making him want to hide with how filthy it was.

"He's already weeping for it, Kagami-kun. And he would just like you hitting him until he cried." The former light almost choked, the tip of Kuroko's cock hitting the back of his throat. A hot body pressed against his back, a large hand wrapping around his painfully hard erection. It elicited a muffled cry from Aomine, his body jerking to the burning sensation in his abdomen.

"You're probably right. He likes it when I get rough with him... don't you, you little slut?" Kagami hissed into the side of his throat, teeth sinking into meaty flesh. The Touou ace hollowed his cheeks to make it tight for his Tetsu, eagerly trying to fuck the redhead's fist. Kuroko's fingers wound tight enough into midnight locks to _hurt_and he _loved_ it. As the phantom player's essence burned down his throat, Aomine moaned in delight. "God, look at you, taking cock in every hole like a good whore. You love us giving you every bit of cum we can so you're so full you get sick, don't you? Filthy, Daiki, filthy. You want it so fucking bad, I can feel it throbbing in my hand. You wanna cum?" The tanned teen vigorously nodded, swallowing all Kuroko wanted to give him as those cold fingers held his head down. Aomine glanced up with lust filled eyes, an angry fire burning in them.

"You're not allowed to yet, Aomine-kun, not for another fifteen minutes. You'll have to keep it in, won't you?" Kuroko finally let up, allowing the former light to come up for air. Said male was breathing heavily with saliva and cum making a mess all over his face just like Kagami had done to his lower regions.

"F-Fucking let me _cum_, I-I can't-_FUCK!_" His pleas were broken once the Seiren ace shoved three fingers laced with semen into him, pushing his body up, up, up, until he was flush against Kuroko. Their chests burned where they touched, pale digits instinctively digging into bruised hips.

"You aren't in charge here, you little bitch. You're the one bound and begging for cock. You should feel grateful we're nice enough to give it to you until you can't even sit without hurting. When we say you can, then you can cum. Don't make me say it again or I'll keep that cock ring on you all night." Kagami practically snarled, smirking at his shadow as he continually hit that spot inside his rival until he was incoherent again. Kuroko nodded with a malicious glint in his usual stoic expression, positioning the Touou ace until he was straddling milky thighs. Aomine's nails dug into his palms, hard enough to bleed, but the pain didn't register because of the way Kagami kept on fingerfucking him. God damn, he was throbbing so badly and he couldn't think of anything else but the way his counterpart kept flooding his senses with white hot pleasure and Kuroko's soft lips nipping at his throat.

"God, _please_." The words bubbled out of Aomine and the desperation in them tingled his lips with shame. Kagami grinned into his sweaty nape, biting rather harshly before adding one more thick digit. The Touou ace groaned wantonly, eyes crinkled shut with his mouth open in a 'o' shape. He could feel Tetsu's arousal digging into his backside, probably hitting Kagami's hand.

"Please, what, hm? What do you want, Daiki?" The fingers had ceased their brutal onslaught, leaving Aomine hungry and empty and his cock was _throbbing_. No one touched it, the only contact being Kuroko's stomach. He shuddered and tried rubbing against the soft flesh for some relief but the two boys came closer and sandwiched him in between themselves so he couldn't move anymore. His forehead hit the blue haired male's shoulder in frustration, feeling the burning tears behind his eyelids but Kagami was not having that. His free hand tangled in dark blue hair and he _pulled_, a sharp pain tugging Aomine's head back against the Seiren power forward's own muscular shoulder.

"Aomine-kun, if you want something, you have to beg. You heard Kagami-kun… you are not allowed to do things of your own accord here." Spurts of precum were sliding down Aomine's dick and sticking to Kuroko's and his own abdomens. His breath was choppy and pleading but neither of his counterparts allowed him the pleasure of taking a break because Kagami's fingers were moving once again, painfully slow and deep, while Kuroko's were burning and bruising on his ass, his thighs, and his back.

"J-Just… _Tetsu_!" The hands handcuffed behind his back shook and stung when the wrists cut against the metal due to a small finger inserting into his hole against Kagami's four, pushing the semen back inside him. The redhead licked a salty trail up the tan neck to Aomine's jaw, nails grazing against the sensitive bundle of nerves that once more was almost pushing him to the edge.

"Beg for it, Daiki, c'mon. Say you want it, slut." Kagami whispered, teeth kissing hot skin. Kuroko grunted lightly, his cock smearing pre-sex all over Aomine's rear with his mouth panting against flesh as well.

Aomine wanted to outright sob.

"Say it, Aomine-kun, and maybe we'll both fuck you at the same time." Kuroko's finger went in deep as he murmured it, a sultry moan escaping his red lips because_ fuck_, he wanted that more than he would care to admit.

"_Aomine_." Kagami's shaky breath was on his ear, practically entreating him to say something when the fingers in his hair tanked hard enough for him to see stars.

"Yes, yeah, oh god, Tetsu."

"What, Aomine-kun?"

"W-Want both of you to _fuck me raw_." The duo let out shaky breaths and they looked at each other with darkened eyes at the plea. The five fingers stretching Aomine's already fairly loose hole roughly pulled out, dribbling more cum down his lower regions. He cried out when his former shadow's erection nudged the sore entrance, slamming down onto it when Kuroko's nails on his hips made him bleed. Kuroko tried not to swear under his breath at how _good_ it felt, pushing up with fervor.

"Fuck, yeah, ride that dick, Daiki."

"S-Shut up, Bakagami, and _get in me_."

"Fucking whore. You're always so eager to get a dick in you, aren't you?" Kagami's bit the ear lobe next to his mouth, his wet hand gripping a firm ass cheek and looked down to see his shadow and rival becoming one in the most intimate way possible. If he wasn't already hard again, he surely would be now.

"Please, god, _please_, I want it."

"Fuck, how can I say no to that pretty begging? Hold still, Kuroko."

"Please hurry, Kagami-kun. I can't wait anymore." The Seiren power forward glanced at his partner, his breath hitching when he saw flushed cheeks and mussed up hair and lust filled light blue eyes.

"Tetsuya, dear God, you look so good." He roughly kissed the phantom player, cock twitching at the moan he elicited out of the smaller boy. Aomine felt that little jerk of arousal against his back and he craved it like a thirsty man caved water.

Kagami sensed his rival's need and, frankly, he felt it too. He positioned his throbbing desire at the hole, pushing in inch by inch next to his team mate. All he could feel was the aching pleasure of Kuroko and the sweltering heat of Aomine. He didn't think he'd ever felt such a primal need to be one with someone so much as he did now, wanting to keep the two teens in front of him just like this forever.

"Fuckfuckfuck, T-_Taiga_." Aomine was a weak mess against his body, perspiration dribbling down his back and sticking to his companion's front as he whimpered Kagami's first name. The redhead was finally balls deep in Aomine again and he felt like it was where he belonged.

The other power forward essentially sobbed when the Seiren duo moved inside him, making him feel more full than he's ever felt and he loved—reveled in—it. His breaths came out in short, choked little sounds when two sets of teeth bit down on either side of his bruised neck.

"You can't get enough cock, can you? Two's not enough, is it?" Kagami muttered into Aomine's jaw, both hands incredibly tight on ass and in hair. The tan male yelped when he felt a thumb prodding at his abused entrance, pleading and sniveling for him to_ please put it in_.

"What was that, Aomine-kun? I cannot hear you." Both boys thrust into him before taking turns going in and out, making Aomine's legs turn into jelly. They hit his prostate every time and his cock was begging for release again.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease, fuck, give it to me _hard_."

"God, Daiki, you're such a filthy slut." Kagami didn't hesitate in picking up his pace just a bit because he knew his boy could handle it, fingers curling atop of Kuroko's on the Touou ace's hip. The pretty red burning along Aomine's chest and back and neck was tantalizing and Kuroko needed it. He licked along what he could, sucking on his former light's pulse point before his lips seared against a heated ear.

"Ride me like you mean it, Daiki. Show me how bad you want it." Sometimes, Kagami nor Aomine could actually comprehend that quiet little Kuroko actually had it in him to have quite a vulgar mouth. But they both could never get enough of those wicked lips breathing out dirty words.

"TetsuTetsuTetsu, shit, fuckmefuckmefuckme_fuckme_!" Aomine's ass clenched so beautifully around their cocks as he bounced and pushed and bucked and did everything he could to give his lovers the utmost pleasure. Kagami's face was covered by the darker skinned boy's hair, mouth hot on his shoulder. Kuroko had joined the redhead in pulling on midnight locks, eyes closed as his outstretched legs crossed at the ankles into Kagami's bent knees. His own face was buried in Aomine's chest and neck as he mumbled the boy's name with a wrecked voice.

"DaikiDaikiDaiki…" Aomine finally let loose his tears when the burning pleasure in his stomach coiled tightly but had nowhere to go, his restrained hands rubbing against the male pounding into him from behind.

"C'mon, whore, make me cum." Aomine could feel all of the marks littering his skin that he would push tomorrow so he could remember what they had done. He could feel them stretching him open with every thrust so he would not be able to even sit tomorrow without remembering this.

"Oh my god, _please_, I need to cum!"

"If you can't make us cum, you don't deserve it. Be a useful, good boy and then you can." Kuroko groaned out, feeling unbearably hot and dizzy from how tight the other boy still was. He was absolutely and utterly addicted to him.

"Tetsu! Taiga! Fuck!" He cried out as the couple hit his sweet spot at the same time, body a shaking muddle of lust. Tears dripped down the sides of his face as he sobbed because his dick hurt from the constant ignorance to it and he wanted it more desperately than anything else he's ever wanted in his life. His thighs and back and hips and wrists and arms and _everything_ was aching.

"Hang in there, Daiki. We'll fill you up real good."

"Daiki, you feel so good."

"Daiki, you never stop being a tight slut for me."

"You should see yourself, Daiki. You're filthy."

"Fuck, Daiki, baby, fucking you is the best. Always greedy for my cock, like a good bitch."

"Daiki, you're going to make me cum."

"So close, Daiki, do you feel me throbbing for you?"

"Do you feel how much I love you, Daiki?"

"Daiki, shit!"

"Daiki."

_"__Daiki."_

_"__DAIKI."_

_"__DAIKI!" _Aomine screamed in agony and pleasure as his lovers' semen splashed inside him and filled him until it started leaking out, making a stick mess on the back of his legs. He was practically crying at how goddamn good it felt, yet the pain of his own seeping and angry erection was too overwhelming. His body quivered as Kagami's thumb finally went in with his dick, the ten fingers in his hair yanking hard again to ride out the waves of pleasure overpowering all their senses. He honestly did not want them to move because he knew he would feel completely empty and cold without their scorching presence melting away all the ice around him.

The three boys were panting and heaving and slumped into one jumble of limbs covered in sheens of sweat. Kuroko could feel his own cum cooling and dribbling down his sensitive cock and it felt so familiar and strange at the same time but Kagami's own right next to his made it all the better.

The redhead was leaving various kisses and soft touches in his wake, eyeing his phone on the night stand to check the time. He squeezed his shadow's hand to communicate what he was thinking, which, being Kuroko, the bluenette understood. He nodded and slapped Aomine's hip sharply to get his attention once again, glancing down at what looked to be a rather excruciating erection.

"Would you like to let go, Aomine-kun?" The Touou ace shook his head with a newfound vigor, some loose drops plopping off his flushed face.

"Then you have three minutes to get us hard and make us cum at the same time. Think you can do it?" Aomine swallowed, trying to regain his ability to speak again.

"Get up. Both of you." Kagami grinned victoriously, taking off the key hanging off his neck as he slowly exited out of his darker lover's body. A sharp hiss broke through Aomine's reddened and puffy lips, feeling all of the liquid oozing out in a heaping puddle as Kuroko followed Kagami's actions.

"Squeeze and don't let any more of it out or you're going to be forced to lick it up." The expression on the phantom's player's face was back to its normal self as he shakily hopped off the bed, his light currently unlocking the handcuffs behind Aomine's back.

"And, keep your hands here and don't move them until we tell you." Aomine nodded, unsurprised yet frustrated by his companions' strict orders. He always listened though, no matter how much it pained him. When he was in the bedroom, he left his pride at the door.

Both teenagers were standing across from the bed in their full glory, Kagami's cock already semi-hard. The Seiren players had their cell phones in their hands and he knew what was coming as he struggled to get off the mattress. His feet hit the floor, legs wobbling as he lowered himself to the floor with his face impossibly close to Kuroko's limp dick.

"That's it. Get on your knees like a good pet." The bluenette murmured, fingers running through his hair affectionately. The power forward leaned into the touch before Kagami tapped his cheek with his cock, the tip smearing leftover cum at the corner of his mouth.

"Get to it. You wasted forty seconds already. You better suck like you mean it or it's gonna be a long night for you, babe." Aomine shivered at the tone underlying the redhead's raspy voice, fingers clenching tight as he licked the underside of his pale lover's penis. Kagami kept slapping his cheek and jaw as he did his best to get Kuroko even a bit erect, like the member hardening against his skin from simple voyeurism.

Kagami did always appreciate a show.

Aomine smirked and went straight to it, engulfing the entirety of his Tetsu's dick until he could feel it twitch in his mouth and the bluenette was gasping for more. Fiery eyes burned through his own midnight ones and Aomine grinned against Kuroko's cock, protruding rather obscenely against the cheek Kagami continuously teased. Kagami cursed at the sight, hands tugging on those dark blue locks of hair once more.

"Open up, slut. Take it." The tan skinned teen pulled back, to Kuroko's chagrin, and kept his mouth open so his tongue was sticking out. His face was a wet mess and, god, Kagami knew it couldn't handle it anymore. He shoved his dick into the awaiting warm cavern so his tip hit the back of his boy's throat, feeling it slightly convulse around him before relaxing.

"Eyes open, Aomine-kun." The said player moaned around the redhead's need, the sensation of his mouth being stretched when the other male's cock entered being one of pain and white hot pangs of lust down his spine. He looked up into his lovers' phones so the snap of a photo being taken was a new music to his ears. Their fingers played with cheek, burned at his jaw, and yanked wantonly for midnight wisps. He begged around them, his head bobbing up and down as he hallowed his cheeks and saliva and precum leaked out of the seams of his wide lips.

"Jesus fuck, Daiki, you take it like a pro. Better than any pornstar."

"Oh god, _Daiki_, takeittakeittakeittakeit, ungh…" His own penis was heavy and sobbing between his thighs as the two boys repeatedly called out his first name and groaned out filthy hazes of pleasure. Thank god they were teenagers and bounced back fast, he thought as he sucked the two throbbing organs into him as far as he physically could.

"Downdowndowndown…" And he did, never going up for breath because his lungs were used to this feeling of suffocation. It was a part of the game they played, seeing how far he could without needing air.

Seeing how fast he could make them orgasm with him only deep throating them and sucking cock like it was his profession.

Aomine saw stars behind his eyes as they sporadically clicked pictures in every angle, waiting for the moment where they could let go and make him a filthy whore just like he liked. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

"Take it off, Daiki. Then hold it until Kagami-kun tells you too." He practically whimpered and let out more tears as his eager hand pulled the wretched metal off his abused penis, itching to stroke it and make a soaked puddle all over the floor.

"Fuck, Daiki, almost there, shit, you're so good, babe, _so good_." He wept pathetically as their cocks worked their way to the back of his raw throat and his hand shook on his own leaking, neglected erection. He begged a _please_ around the contours of hard, hot skin with wide eyes.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Fifteen seconds, Daiki, and it will all be over. Relax." The bluenette's gentle voice caressed any blackness around his vision and he nodded curtly. Kagami and Kuroko both pulled away from their darker skinned love and began stroking their weeping penises in sync. He watched them aim the heads at his face, as well as their cell phones, and leaned back against the bed as he waited for it.

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Now, Daiki, NOW!" Aomine fisted his cock with a cry and screamed the loudest he thinks he's ever screamed in his life.

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Aomine felt various strips of hot semen explode onto his cheeks, his hair, his chin, his jaw, his neck, as multiple snaps of images being captured played over and over against their moans and yells of pleasure. He jerked violently with his precious orgasm with tears and whimpers and sobs and gasps of his lovers' names and broken shouts of overstimulation tore through his core until he ripped at the very seams. Aomine fell back against the soft, disheveled sheets and everything went black, a large smile gracing his messy features.

Kuroko and Kagami returned the gesture, taking his loose body into their arms and laying him up onto the bed. They wrapped him and each other in their spent and exhausted bodies, quickly losing themselves in their resolutions and what more fun they could have on Valentine's Day.

**Xxx**

**Well, happy late New Year and sorry the ending was kinda rushed but meh, I liked it. **


End file.
